The Adventure of Heroes
by Xx Senshi of Ankoku xX
Summary: The Avatar world is still at war. Azula leads her own army of Fire Nation soldiers to claim control of the world. However, Sonic's back as well. Together, they must stop Azula, and her new ally Eggman with their new plan; Bring back Sozin's Comet.
1. Back in the Nick of Time

**Chapter One: Back in the Nick of Time**

**Disclaimer: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to anything shown in this story!**

Peace, it's the only thing the Avatar world needed and finally they received it. The final battle against the tyrant Firelord Ozai ended in the avatar's favor. Aang and the others, however, couldn't do it without the help of Sonic The Hedgehog. Strange that he ended up in their dimension, but sonic planned to go there. He helped them to take down the Firelord, even when he did it himself. So now the war is over, sadly Sonic had to leave his new friends to return back to his dimension. The world celebrated with great joy. The gang are glad that their mission is completed, but sometimes things aren't always as they seem.

A war, it's ended. The avatar and friends are returning to the Southern Water Tribe. Its been so long since the water benders chose to come to the southern water tribe to rebuild it. Now the gang are flying on Appa toward the newly rebuilt tribe. "I can't wait to see the tribe now that Master Pakku came to rebuild it.'' katara spoke up "I just want to land and get something to eat.'' Sokka whined "Guys! I think we're here!'' Aang announced. Katara and Sokka looked in the distance and saw the that the tribe got larger. There was a more spread out circular wall around the tribe with watch towers and walkways of ice made along the top of the wall.

Aang steered Appa down into the tribe. Katara and Sokka put their parkas on to keep them warm. "Wow I can't believe it! Its beautiful!'' katara shouted in joy. Toph hopped of the saddle, "One of you better guide me around so I can sit and rest, I'm tired.'' she said. "It's great to see you.'' a voice came. Katara and Sokka turned and saw their father, Hakoda. The two siblings rushed to him and embraced. They separated, "I'm glad to see you two alright.'' said Hakoda. "Aang how are you?'' Hakoda asked "Alright, just glad to have some peace and quiet.'' Aang smiled "That's great, now let me show me you where you will be staying.'' he told them. Sokka had to have Toph follow him so she wouldn't get lost. When Hakoda showed them to their hut, which was built on the outside with snow and ice. In the inside were furs, pelts and a fire pit in the middle to keep the inside warm. "I wonder what we're gonna' do now that the war is over?'' said Toph laying on a hammock "I never thought of it enough, but no need to worry about it.'' Aang responded "I wonder if we'll be able to see Sonic again.'' katara said like it was out of the blue. "Wouldn't you wonder too?'' she said sitting up "He had to go back to his dimension or whatever he calls it." Sokka said laying down. Without anymore talking, the gang went to sleep, but later they'll have one very rude awakening.

It was in the morning when the gang woke up. But they heard loud noises such as bangs, rumbling, almost sounded like something was coming their way. Then an earthshaking rumble woke the four heroes up. They got dressed quickly, they saw people running all over the place. Sokka headed toward the wall of the tribe. He saw in the distance three Fire Nation ships coming their way. "Aang you might wanna come see this!'' Sokka shouted out. Aang and the others made their way to the wall and gazed at the incoming fire nation ships.

"No way! How?'' aang exclaimed. "It doesn't matter now, we have to defend the tribe.'' Sokka announced. The ships launched fireballs upon the tribe, people took cover from the bombardment. The ships arrived at the walls of the tribe. The lowering bridge broke through the walls. "Sokka take Toph somewhere safe!'' aang yelled out. Sokka guided Toph to the back of the village to safety. Firebenders and warriors rushed out of the ships. "We're highly outnumbered.'' katara said "No your not.'' said Hakoda running to their side, along with him were water tribe warriors and benders. Aang smiled, then looked back to the enemies before them. Both sides then charged at each other. Swords and spears clashed, fire benders shot flames at a group of warriors, aang shot a gust of wind in its path to stop the flames. The battle was chaotic. Katara ducked from a fireball then shot a blanket of snow upon the fire benders. "This isn't going well!'' hakoda shouted knocking out a fire nation warrior. Aang launched a medium sized tornado at a large group of fire nation troops flinging them all over the place. "Fall back!'' Hakoda shouted "What!?'' aang exclaimed "We have to! We'll corner them further in the village.'' he told him. Aang agreed, katara and the other water tribe troops retreated further back into the village, hoping that they could hold out.

Afar from the carnage in the tribe, on a lone glacier a blue portal started to open up. Flying out of it was a gold flash, it was heading toward the southern water tribe. The gold light crashed into the back of one of the fire nation ships making a hole that made the metal bend inwards. However the fire nation didn't see it. The mysterious figure was no longer glowing gold, just a dark silhouette. He backed up against a wall and looked around the corner down the hall.

A Firebender was on his way down the hall, the figure hid back behind the wall. Once he saw the fire bender he pushed him against the metal wall and punched him in the chest knocking the wind out of him leaving his body to collapse to the floor. The figure walked into a room, he saw a fire nation cloak. He grabbed it and put it on, put the hood over his head and marched out of the room to find the exit out of the ship.

Aang stepped out of cover to fire a gust of wind out of his staff at the fire nation troops then quickly went back behind cover from fire being shot at him. "How long can we handle this?'' Aang exclaimed "Just keep fighting.'' Hakoda answered. Katara rose a ice wall to hold off the fire benders. The three got out of cover. "That should hold them.'' katara said. Waterbenders ambushed from the left and right of the fire benders. "Finally we're pushing them back.'' aang smiled. Then breaking through the ice wall was a fire nation tank. "RUN!!'' aang yelled. Katara and Hakoda ran separate to get away from it. Aang opened his glider and flew over it. Aang looked at the top of the lowering bridge, there stood Azula.

Aang ran into a hut and found Katara and Sokka with Toph inside, hiding. "Why are you here hiding? Shouldn't you be fighting?'' Aang questioned "We can't risk ourselves and die out there!'' Sokka shouted back "Do you know Azula is leading this attack?" Aang asked "Oh.'' Sokka said. "We have to go to separate spots of the village and defend them.'' Aang told them. Katara and Sokka agreed and followed Aang outside. From the first ship at the lowering bridge the figure in the cloak watched the fighting going on in the tribe. He saw katara running to the right side of the tribe, but waiting there were three fire benders and a fire nation tank. He took action and jumped from where he stood to Katara's position.

Katara turned around the corner and gasped, staying where she stood. The three fire benders got in fighting stances with the tank following them from behind. Katara backed up into a dead end. "Stand down Waterbender.'' one of the fire benders said. Katara shot five icicles toward them, he burned them with fire before reaching him. He then fired a flame at her leg, hitting her and making a serious burn. She fell to the ground and watched the fire benders come closer. "Anything left to say?'' the fire bender said. Katara saw a figure jumping over them. He kicked one in the side of the head, then struck another in the stomach.

He grabbed the last one and threw him to the side. The tank attempted to run the person over, but he did a short back flip on the top of the tank. He drove his fist into the hatch, he ripped it off and jumped inside. The fire benders inside were thrown around and beat up. The figure destroyed the engine and leaped out of the opening in the top of the tank leaving it to explode. Katara started to heal her leg and continuously looked from her leg to heal it and the figure marching at her. Aang blew back a group of fire nation troops until he spotted Katara's dilemma.

Aang fired a strong gust of wind at the figure into a ice house, making a hole inside the house. Aang rushed to her side and helped her up. Aang brought her into a hut. "Stay here.'' he told her and ran out of the hut. Katara gritted her teeth from the wound that remained on her leg. Katara walked outside despite of what aang told her. She looked down the path and saw three fire nation spearmen. They charged at her, then once again the cloaked figure came and grabbed one of their spears and beat him over the head with the other end of it. The figure dodged to the left from one spearmen lunging at him with the weapon, he grabbed the spear and threw him into the air eventually he landed back onto the ground.

He turned to the last one and gave him a glare, the spearmen ran away cowardly. Katara stood still as the mysterious savior walk toward her. "Who are you?'' she asked. Problem is he was short, she had to look down. From behind them, Azula spotted them. An evil smirk crept on her face. She fired a fireball. The figure heard it coming. He pulled katara down to the ground and stood in front of her with his arms shielding his face. The fire hit him, a smoke cloud raised. The smoke started to die down, katara had her eyes shut then looked to see the cloak was burned off. The so called mysterious savior was Sonic The Hedgehog. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye with a smile and said: "I'm back.''


	2. The Bonds Between Evil and Madness

**Chapter Two: The Bonds Between Evil and Madness**

**Disclaimer: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to anything shown in this story!**

Sonic looked back at Azula, she let out another ball of fire. Sonic spin dashed and extinguished the fireball. Sonic took a leap into the air then lunged down at her in a ball. He impacted an inch in front of her, but it caused a wave of snow to shoot up in the air and pile on her. Azula made her way out of the snow and sent the blue hedgehog a glare. "We'll meet again.'' she muttered then she ran away.

"Order all the troops back on the ships!'' she told the captain, then marching up the ramp of one ship. All the fire nation invaders retreated to their ships, the three ships backed off and in a few minutes they were gone. Katara ran to the front of the village and saw Aang and the others running toward her. "Your alright!'' Aang immediately hugged katara, katara was blushing at this moment as was Aang. Aang separated from the hug, "I saw Azula come after you, how'd you escape?'' Sokka asked "Well I have a friend to thank for that.'' she moved her arm to the corner of a hut. Out came Sonic with a smile on his face. "Sonic! Your back!'' Sokka exclaimed "I told you I had to come visit sometime and what a time I chose.'' he smiled. "Come on we'll get you someplace warm.'' Aang guided him to a nearby hut. A great reunion has come, but how long will it last when a new mission arises?

Once they were settled in the friends had a talk. "So what brings you here?'' asked Toph, who was already in the hut. "Two reasons, the first is I wanted to see you guys again, the second is that the fire nation is back.'' sonic explained "How'd you know so fast?'' asked Aang "I came through one portal, but came across a large fire nation camp, and I decided to stay out of it.'' he told "Then what happened?'' katara asked "I ended up at the fire nation capital.'' he said which left a surprised look on the gang's faces. "I saw Azula with armies of fire nation around the whole area, so then the next portal I ended up here.'' he finished "The fire nation is still alive and well.'' Aang said lowering his head. The gang had no idea what to think, the war they thought to be over is far from over.

Azula paced in her command tent at a fire nation camp. "How will I take down the avatar with that whatever it was! Now on his side!'' she screamed in her head. A fire nation soldier rushed in. "What is it?'' she asked annoyed "Giant…Metal…flying thing.'' he fell down on his back. Azula exited her tent and up above was a large flying ship. Fire nation soldiers were nearly all wiped out. A flying metal hover ship came flying down to her followed by a metal robot that's red. "Who are you!?'' she demanded. The hover ship landed in front of her, a fat man with a long mustache across his face got off his hover ship. "Greetings, my name is Dr. Eggman.'' he said "Such a pathetic name, why are you here?'' Azula said "Why I have a proposition.'' he said "What kind of proposition?'' she said interested "I believe you have encountered a sort of blue creature?'' said Eggman, Azula nodded yes. "I've heard of the "avatar" so would you like to bring them and have this world at your knees?'' Eggman smirked "I accept.'' Azula smirked evilly.

The gang had to leave the south pole to go on another quest to stop the fire nation. Flying on Appa, the gang had no lead where to start. "This is hopeless! We don't know where to start!'' Sokka complained "Calm down we can handle it.'' sonic reassured looking off the side of Appa. Appa started flying over an ocean. "No sign of fire nation.'' Aang said. Sonic widened his eyes, "Oh no.'' he ran to Appa's head and took the reins from Aang's hands. Sonic let Appa dive, the reason is three missiles just flew above them. Sonic handed the reins back to Aang and ran to the back of the saddle. Below was a fire nation ship following them. On the deck was a red robot that sonic knew: Metal Knuckles.

"What was that?!'' Sokka exclaimed "A missile.'' sonic said mumbled "So that thing can launch explosives at will?'' Sokka shouted again, Sonic nodded. "Fly Appa far away from here, I'll handle this.'' sonic said about to jump off, but Katara grabbed his hand stopping him. "No, you can't.'' sonic looked away and jumped off anyway. Metal knuckles saw the incoming hedgehog, metal flew into the air heading for a collision course. Sonic rolled up into a ball and sped quicker down.

Sonic made contact by impacting metal in the chest. Sonic still in a ball form spinning rapidly, until they crashed onto the deck of the fire nation ship leaving a large hole in the deck. Sonic jumped back onto the deck. Sonic waited until the metal copy would reappear. From behind metal came from under the deck hovering. Sonic jumped to the right just missing his tackle. Sonic came at him, metal had his back turned, but when he turned around Sonic's fist lunged into the side of his face. Metal stumbled back. Sonic leaped in the air and dove at him, foot first. Sonic's foot connected by impacting into his head.

Sonic picked metal up with one hand. Sonic spun him in circles then let him fly into the sky. Metal got back control in mid air. He fired a dozen missiles at Sonic. Sonic swerved and dodged them all. Sonic jumped into the air after metal. Metal waited until he came closer then grabbed him by the leg and put him under his feet. Metal let himself fall toward the deck of the ship. Sonic being below metals feet crashed into the metal made deck with great force.

Sonic started to crawl trying to get back up. Metal grabbed him by the neck and started squeezing the life out of him. "Metal cease and put him down!'' a voice ordered. Metal turned around to see Dr. Eggman with his hands behind his back. Metal loosened his grip and let him go, metal walked over Eggman's side. Sonic cringed and coughed up a few drops of blood but he spit it out until it stopped. Eggman stood in front of Sonic's injured body. "Long time no see.'' Eggman greeted. Sonic looked up at him, "What are you doing here?'' he urged to speak "I find that this dimension can be easily taken over than earth.'' he explained. "And now that you are weakened its time I reacquaint you with an old friend.'' he laughed evilly. Sonic dropped his head to the floor as he slipped into a deep sleep.

On a far away island the gang landed and set up camp. "You'd think he come back by now.'' Aang stated "I hope he's okay.'' katara thought to herself "I bet he's on his way right now.'' Sokka said sitting by the fire pit "Yeah can't he go all glow gold and fly here?'' Katara added "Yup we've seen him do it plenty of times, so no need to worry.'' Sokka laid flat on the ground. Once time had passed and the moon had raised into the sky, the gang was asleep. Surely they all worried about Sonic and him coming back, but they knew that he would make it back, all except katara. Hours had passed and still no sign of him. Katara got out her tent and looked around to see the other asleep. She quietly walked over to Appa. She got on his head, she gave the reins a slight tug. Appa slowly awoken and made a small grumble. "Shhhh, we're going to find Sonic. Yip yip.'' Appa soared into the air for a search to find the blue blur.


	3. A Physical and Mental Escape

**Chapter Three: A Physical and Mental Escape  
**

**Disclaimer: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to anything shown in this story!**

Katara looked across the ocean they were flying over for any sign of Sonic. She then saw something in the distance, it was a fire nation ship sitting still in the water. Katara made Appa fly lower to the water, barely touching its surface.

"Okay Appa, once I jump off I want you to head back to the others as quick as you can, alright?'' she said. Appa replied with a agreeing grunt. Katara stood up and jumped to the water. She froze a circle of ice and froze her legs to it. She rode the circle of ice toward the ship. She stopped on its right side. Katara shot herself out of the water with a wave which made her land on the deck of the ship. She saw no one on board. Katara moved her way to the door leading inside the ship. Katara was surprised to see no guards yet. She came to a stop when she heard footsteps nearing her. She quickly looked behind her, nothing was there. Katara flinched, she fell to the floor. From behind stood metal knuckles lowering his arm, it was a stun weapon he used.

Katara started to wake up, her eyes fluttered open. She was being held by her arms being dragged through a hallway. Two fire benders were the ones dragging her down the dank dark hallway. The walls aligned with cells, most empty. They stopped in front of one cell where Azula was waiting outside of it. "Ah the Waterbender girl, a prisoner worth being here.'' she mocked "Where am I?'' Katara demanded to know. "My airship, and trust me you won't be leaving for a long time.'' she said with an evil tone.

With that Azula walked off, one of the Firebenders opened the cell, the other threw katara in and shut it. "Don't worry peasant you won't be that alone.'' one Firebender chuckled then both walked away. Katara had a confused look on her face. She sat sideways on her legs and saw nothing but mostly darkness in the cell. She crawled slowly further into the cell, still nothing, all there was a dark spot covering the back of the cell. Katara avoided the thought and crawled back to the cell door. She sat on her knees, she started to cry. She put her hands to her eyes to hold them back. "There's no need to cry.'' a voice said. Her head sprung up, she turned around to see limply walking out of the darkness was: Sonic.

Sonic sat back down on the floor. "Hey Katara.'' he waved his hand. Katara rushed to him and slid on her knees, she gave him a tender embrace. "Your okay!'' she said happily then releasing her grip on him. "How'd you get here?'' asked sonic "I came to find you, I was…worried.'' she explained, sonic did a small chuckle. "No worries, I'm alright.'' he gave a thumbs up. Then the door to the cell opened up, it was metal knuckles who came in. "What does he want?'' sonic mumbled "He wants you two to come with him.'' Azula said walking in the cell. "Try and do it.'' sonic stood in front of katara defensively.

"So defiant, come with us or die where you stand.'' Azula warned. Katara grabbed Sonic's wrist and gave him a look to stand down. Sonic stood next to her. "Get up now.'' Azula demanded. Katara stood up, "No.'' she replied. Azula got more aggravated, "Fine then.'' she said. Metal knuckles raised his hand at katara, he fired a electrical dart: 10,000 volts strong. Sonic quickly jumped in the way and took the shot. He gritted his teeth and fell on one knee as small bolts of electricity came off his body. Sonic fell backwards to the ground. "Sonic!'' katara screamed. "Will you follow now?'' Azula asked again. Katara looked up at her with a glare and she nodded. Metal knuckles threw Sonic over his shoulder and walked out of the cell followed by Azula and Katara to meet a evil genius named Eggman.

The three stopped in front of a door, Metal Knuckles opened it. Except this room had silver metal across the walls. In the middle of the room was a single silver chair that was reclined. Metal placed sonic on the chair and on the hand rests were shackles. Metal locked Sonic's hands in place and stood by the wall. "Wait here, you'll have company shortly.'' Azula smirked leaving the room. Katara walked next to the chair. "Sonic? Wake up.'' she mumbled. Sonic's eyes started to wince open, katara did a short gasp. Sonic looked at her "What happened? What's going on?'' he spoke up "Well, we're still here, but now your locked in this chair.'' she told.

Sonic struggled against the shackles but nothing came out of it. "Don't waste your energy, you'll need it.'' she told him. Then a door opened and in came Dr. Eggman. "Step aside little girl.'' Eggman said "Try and make me.'' she said with a glare. "Just do it, I'll be alright.'' sonic said. Katara hesitated and walked toward the wall where metal knuckles was. Eggman pressed a button on a control panel that was installed next to the chair. The chair ran along a small rail until it hooked against the wall. Chrome steel shackles tightened around Sonic's ankles and wrists. "Stay comfortable, no need to struggle.'' Eggman mocked in front of his face. "Why are you here? There's no need for someone like you to be here.'' sonic said "Well I've been tired of trying to take earth, but why not come to this dimension and reign supreme!'' said Eggman laughing.

"Exactly how will you accomplish this? Fat man.'' sonic fought back "Have you forgotten I would reacquaint you with an old friend?" Eggman raise an eyebrow at sonic. "Who is it this time?'' sonic asked "Not who is it, what is it.'' Eggman grew a grin on his face. "What are you saying?'' sonic said confused "You were so sure that it would be gone forever, but it still remains, still inside you, waiting inside you.'' he whispered at the end. Sonic now knew what he was talking about and his eyes widened. "No, you can't!'' sonic said wide eyed "Oh I can, and once again you will do unspeakable things to this world and you will pay the price.'' Eggman held a syringe with a blue liquid in it. Eggman drove the shot into Sonic's chest and he flinched keeping his eyes shut. "Sonic!'' katara yelled about to run to him, but metal knuckles stepped in her way with his gun aimed at her. Eggman took out a metal wrist like bracelet, but it the metal straps were wide as they wrapped around Sonic's wrist, it also had a glowing blue button on it.

Eggman put it around Sonic's left wrist. Sonic started to open his eyes, "This bracelet shall force you into your other form, depending on the situation.'' Eggman smirked turning to metal knuckles "Now-'' Eggman spoke "You…made a…big mistake.'' sonic muttered with his head lowered. "Oh I'm scared, you better shut that mouth of yours hedgehog or-'' Eggman stopped to see the bracelet turning red. "No…Metal knuckles take the girl and take her to the boiling rock, Azula will be waiting there.'' Metal grabbed Katara and threw her over his shoulder. Katara squirmed trying to escape his grip.

Eggman saw Sonic's arms getting more bigger, his gloves tore off. Eggman immediately ran off. "You stupid robot! Let me go!'' katara shouted. A loud echoing roar made its way through the whole ship. "Take me back to Sonic!'' she shouted again. Metal armed his machine gun and aimed down the hallway. Katara finally took the chance and freed herself from metal. She ran down the hall with metal flying after her. Metal fired up his boosters further and he stopped in her path.

Metal aimed his gun straight at her, but then from the ceiling a large hand grabbed metal by the face and lifted him up into the ceiling. Katara was about to run but the metal knuckle's body dropped in front of her with one his arms ripped off. Metal stood up dizzily then flew straight down the hall. Katara looked confused, but when a loud bang came from behind her, a cloud of smoke filled the area in behind her. She turned to the smoke and saw the outline of something big, and bulky. The arm of metal knuckles spit out from the cloud in front of her. She quickly started running down the hall away from the creature. Katara took a left down another hall, but Firebenders were waiting there. They grabbed her, she struggled but there were too many.

One ripped her mother's necklace from her neck and it fell on the ground. The Firebenders took her to the bomb bay. The air ship flew down lower until it reached land. Two fire benders jumped down from the ship, though it wasn't far. There was a armored tank train waiting. The Firebenders took her into the tank train, it immediately drove off. Inside the airship the big creature stumbled upon Katara's necklace. He picked it up in its large hand, he clenched it and ran to the bomb bay at full speed. The creature jumped off the ship and ran into the forest.


	4. Boiling Rock Breakout

**Chapter Four: Boiling Rock Breakout**

**Disclaimer: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to anything shown in this story!**

Meanwhile with the gang who had found no sign of Katara since they woke up. "Where could she be?!'' Aang exclaimed "Calm down Aang, we'll find her.'' Sokka said. Then there was a rustle in the bushes, Zuko came out. "No sign of her?'' Aang said "No, nothing.'' Zuko replied walking over to them. Another rustle came from the bushes, but instead the trees were falling down.

The gang stood their ground, out of the brush came a large dark blue furred creature with razor sharp claws and teeth. It spotted them and growled immediately. "What is that!?'' Sokka said surprised. It smashed the ground with its mighty fists. Aang noticed Katara's necklace in his hand. He grew and angered face, "What'd you do with Katara!'' he shouted "Aang why are you shouting at the big ferocious monster?'' Sokka whimpered "He's holding Katara's necklace! Look!'' he pointed to it hanging from his hand. "Alright you, where's Katara?'' Sokka yelled drawing his sword and walking up to the beast.

Sokka had to look up at him because of his size, which was about six and a half feet tall. "Now you will show us where Katara was.'' Sokka pointed the sword at the creature not even knowing it's actually Sonic. He looked down at Sokka very annoyed. Sonic grabbed his sword and tossed it to the side. Sonic opened his mouth doing a good job of showing his teeth. "You know forget what I said we can find her.'' Sokka took a few steps back, but instead he ran to his sword, picked it up and lunged it at Sonic, but he grabbed it.

Sonic lifted Sokka who was still holding the sword. Sonic then threw Sokka in front of the gang. Sonic then jumped over them and disappeared into the forest. "I've never seen a creature like that.'' said Zuko "We should follow it, it can probably lead us to Katara.'' Aang said. Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko all got on Appa and followed the strange hoping it would lead them to Katara.

The gang kept an eye on the creature as he jumped from tree to tree and branch to branch. "The sun's starting to come up.'' Aang said looking at it. "Hey! Where'd he go?'' Sokka looked not spotting the creature. "Lets land Appa and continue searching.'' Sokka said. Aang landed Appa on a beachhead and the four journeyed into the forest. They then heard grumbles. The gang stopped and looked all around.

Aang was looking one way, but he saw Sonic walking from behind a tree with his hand on his stomach. "Sonic!'' Aang exclaimed. The four ran by his side, which sonic just collapsed to the ground. "What's wrong with him?'' asked Zuko "That thing must've attacked him.'' Aang mentioned "We need to get him somewhere safe.'' Sokka added "No.'' Sonic said slowly getting up. "Be careful, your hurt.'' Sokka told him "I don't care, Katara's in danger.'' he said walking away from the group "Danger? What danger?'' questioned Sokka, Sonic turned around to them "She's been taken to the Boiling Rock.'' he said.

The gang set up camp at a cliff's edge, sonic was standing at its edge with his arms crossed. Sonic looked back to the camp and everyone was asleep. Sonic looked back out to the ocean. Sonic held his arms out and the seven chaos emeralds appeared around him. Quickly he turned into Super Sonic. He dashed up into the sky and headed to the Boiling Rock. Sonic was flying for minutes and minutes still trying to reach the boiling rock. Finally he saw it. Sonic landed outside on the rock, in front of him were the coolers. "Okay this should be easy.'' he said, but a quick pain came and his super form stopped. "Dang, I hate it when that happens.'' he muttered. Sonic looked on his wrist at the metal bracelet that would transform him into WereSonic. He gulped "I can't believe I'm doing this.'' he thought to himself and pressed the button. He flinched and got on one knee in pain. His body transformed into the horrific monster. He latched onto the wall and started climbing up it. When he reached the top wall he leaped into the middle of the prison. Sonic ran to the nearest door leading to the prison cells.

He entered a huge room, along the walls were cells with walkways built into the walls. A guard walked in and saw Sonic. Sonic turned around and growled. The guard started running, but Sonic jumped in his way. Sonic grabbed him by his armor and threw him into a wall knocking him out. The guard reached a bell alarm and pulled on it. The loud noised rang throughout the prison alerting the other guards. Sonic immediately jumped onto a walkway checking each cell for Katara.

He passed one and heard weeping. He looked through the rectangular hole in the door and there was katara. Her hair was down and her clothes dirty and wrangled. Sonic spun his fist and punched the door down frightening Katara. He stepped in and katara backed up against the wall. Sonic approached her, he stood over her. She waited for the worst but nothing happened. Katara looked him in the eye. Sonic tilted his head, he held his arms out. Katara looked at his arms then him.

Katara let Sonic pick her up. He exited the cell and turned left, but a row of guards stood in their path. Sonic roared loudly, the guards all at the same time fired fireballs at him. Sonic easily jumped over the fireballs and the guards. Sonic ran through halls and finally he stopped at a dead end. He put katara down. Sonic smashed against the wall with all his strength. Finally the wall crumbled and fell outside. More Firebenders came, sonic picked katara up and jumped through the hole with a wave of fire passing overhead. Sonic landed safely onto the ground, he started running along the perimeter. Sonic started walking getting tired. Katara was confused, why is this creature helping her? If she only knew. She gasped when she saw Appa and the gang on him flying towards him. Appa landed behind Sonic. Aang jumped off Appa "What are you doing here creature?'' Aang yelled. Sonic turned around showing katara in his arms. Aang gasped, "You let her go.'' he said darkly.

Sonic roared at him and put katara back on her feet. Sonic stood defensively in front of her. Sonic charged, Aang let out a powerful gust of wind throwing sonic across the ground pass katara. Aang ran to katara and grabbed her hand and she started running with him. They got on Appa and took off into the air leaving Sonic behind. Sonic got up, his head spinning. He slowly transformed back into his regular self. Sonic fell to his knees and fell to the ground unconscious. Eggman then walked up to his motionless body. "Well look who came back.'' he chuckled.

Moments later the gang were flying over an ocean. "Are you okay katara?'' asked Aang "Yeah I'm fine.'' she replied quietly. Appa landed at the same place the gang had camp. Katara braided her hair back to its way and her clothes were cleaned, she stood at the cliff's edge. Aang left camp and walked over to her. He stood next to her. "Something's wrong isn't there.'' Aang spoke up.

Katara remained silent then "My birthday is coming up.'' she confessed "It is? That's great!'' Aang said cheerfully "No, its something I don't want you to worry about.'' she turned to the right "What? But katara I always care about you.'' Aang told her "I don't want me being in the way of your duties, our relationship can't be true.'' with that she walked away, tears streaming down her cheeks, leaving a brokenhearted Aang behind.


	5. A Deserving Rescue

**Chapter Five: A Deserving Rescue**

**Disclaimer: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to anything shown in this story!**

Sonic on the other hand awoke in a forest. He woke up placing his hand on his head. "What happened?'' he said getting up. The metal bracelet on his wrist started glowing blue again. "No not again.'' he got on his knees with his hands on his head. Katara walked through the same forest until she heard his sounds of pain. Katara looked from a bush and saw him transform into WereSonic.

She walked out of the bushes and placed her hand on his back. He quickly got up and pushed her to the ground. He jumped over her leaping from branch to branch on his way to cause some havoc. Katara ran back to camp, "I can't tell them that it's sonic, they wouldn't believe me.'' she thought to herself. She stopped in the middle of camp. "Guys wake up!'' she shouted "What? What day is it?'' Sokka said tiredly "I saw that monster he's on the loose again.'' "It is?'' Toph said walking in "Yeah before we landed I saw a town in the distance, it must be heading there.'' she explained. The gang quickly got ready and got on Appa to stop the rampaging creature, but how when only Katara knows its Sonic?

The gang stopped on a small cliff edge in the distance there were fires rising from the Earth Kingdom town. "Come on!'' Katara ran down the hill first with the others following. Small ashes of fire were coming down. "Lets put out these fires.'' Sokka said. Katara and Aang rained water across the buildings dousing the fires. Most of the fires were put out by the gang. "Okay that's most of them.'' katara said looking at Aang, he nodded. "Listen Katara, I don't want you to miss your birthday.'' he told her "Why? The world needs you more.'' she replied "Yeah, but I want you to be happy and…WATCH OUT!!'' he grabbed katara and moved out of the path of a flaming chunk of earth. They both looked to the right and saw WereSonic breathing heavily and very, very angry.

"Katara run!'' Aang exclaimed,. She listened to him and ran off. Sonic growled, Aang raised the rock from under Sonic's feet and lifted him into the air. Sonic jumped off the rock and lunged at Aang. Sonic kicked him in the stomach throwing him through a window of a house. Sonic bulldozed his way inside, but was greeted by a wave of air sending him back outside. Sonic jumped on the roof and waited for Aang. Sonic waited for him to come out, Aang showed himself and looked around. Sonic jumped, but was hit by a fireball shot by Zuko. Sonic shook his head and got up to see Aang, Toph, Zuko, and Sokka all ready to attack. Sonic growled and stomped the ground with one foot waiting to attack as well.

Katara saw the scene and started running toward Sonic. Sonic didn't notice katara running from his right. She walked up to him and placed her hand on him. Sonic swung his claws across her chest leaving three long claw marks in her clothes and skin. She fell backwards from his attack, not moving. Aang's eyes widened of what he just saw. Aang's eyes started to glow as did his arrows. Sokka, Toph, and Zuko retreated away from Aang. Sonic roared at Aang, Aang let out a large gust of wind throwing sonic into a rock wall. Aang created an air bubble around himself and charged at Sonic. Sonic moved out of the way and grabbed Aang by the back and threw him against a house wall.

Aang fired a volley of large boulders at Sonic, sonic dodged two, but more came and pummeled him. Sonic lay flat across the ground. Aang floated above him in his hands were two fireballs about to fire. Katara then got up and stood in front of Sonic's body defending him. Aang stopped, but from the house on the right azula fired a bolt of lightning at Aang. He once again started to fall. Sonic woke up and caught him. Zuko saw Azula, but she ran away. "Come on we have to go!'' shouted Sokka. "Wait why is this thing coming with us?'' Sokka pointed at WereSonic. Sonic handed Aang's body to katara. A bright white glow shined. Sonic was back to normal, "This thing is your friend, that's why.'' Sonic said. Sokka had his mouth open, shocked. "We have to go now.'' sonic said running towards Appa who was waiting outside of the town. Appa lifted off, katara sat on the saddle with Aang laid down. She put her hands to her face and cried. Sonic raised his hand, the seven chaos emeralds appeared around him. Sonic went super, he placed his hand on the lightning wound which was on the same spot as the last one. A green flash came and went. Sonic exited his super form, Aang's eyed opened seeing Katara's face first. He smiled knowing he's in safe hands, but this is far from over.

A week had passed, Aang still in a state of unconsciousness. Aang then started to stir, he woke up. Aang grabbed his staff which was next to the bed he was laying on. He started hearing things, like the growls and roars of the beast he fought back in that town. Aang walked down a hallway, he stopped and noticed it was a fire nation ship. "No…not again.'' he started running as fast as he could. He found a way out, he tripped and fell out onto the deck. In front of him was Sonic. "Morning!'' he gave a thumbs up. "Aang!'' katara ran over to him and hugged him fiercely. "Aang, you-'' she stopped when immediately stormed off back into the ship. Katara went after him, sonic shook his head and zipped off following her too. Katara went into his room, he was sitting on the bed. Katara pushed the door to close it, but sonic put his foot in stopping it. "Aang I know your mad, but-'' "Mad!? Of course I am. Azula shot me down with lightning for the second TIME!!!'' he thundered.

"When were you going to tell me that Sonic was that creature?'' he asked angrily "Aang you don't understand.'' she said sincerely "I think I clearly understand, I lost again because Sonic and his freak of a form attacked me leading Azula to attack!''. Sonic kicked the door open looking furious. "This isn't my fault, see this bracelet?'' he pointed to it on his wrist. "It will force me into the creature at any time, I used it to rescue Katara from the Boiling Rock.'' he told them. "I can't stop it from turning me into the creature.'' Sonic said. "Then you better learn, or you probably never will.'' Aang glared at him "Aang there's no need for this.'' Katara said "Why do you care? Remember our relationship can't be? I don't care about you anymore! Get out of my SIGHT!!!'' he yelled at her. Her eyes glimmered in pain, tears streamed down her tan skin. She ran out of the room crying. "Good job, you must be the most ignorant avatar ever and as of now the most heartless.'' sonic said then walking out of the room leaving aang by himself, can't believing what he just did.

Sonic was standing outside the controls of the ship looking off into the distance. Sonic had his arms crossed looking down with many things on his mind. Katara then ran and sat down feet behind sonic. Her hands to her eyes, crying. "I know your angry but-'' "I'm not angry, Aang…Aang's gone.'' Sonic widened his eyes and turned around "What?" he said "He took his glider and left.'' she cried more. Sonic sighed and kneeled next to her. "Listen, I know how you feel about him, you love him don't you?'' said sonic. Katara looked at him and she couldn't answer. "There's no way he can't do this without us, especially you katara.'' sonic smiled. Katara wiped some of her tears away and she hugged the blue blur "Thank you.'' she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Okay then how about we find him?'' he smirked "How? He could miles away by now.'' "Watch this.'' The seven chaos emeralds appeared around him, he quickly transformed into his super form. He picked her up in his arms "Now lets find him.'' he flew off into the air in search for the young avatar.

Aang flew his glider against strong winds, more importantly rain started to fall and lots of it. "Why?'' was the one thought left in his mind, he pretty much just broke the heart of the girl he loved ever since she found him in the iceberg and now he's running away. Aang saw in the distance, Roku's crescent island. Aang headed for it and landed. He felt horrible, a pain in his stomach, but that didn't match up against to the pain in his heart. Aang sat down and fell asleep.

Sonic spotted the crescent island. "Go there, he might be down there.'' katara said. Sonic flew toward the island and landed. Katara looked around, hoping for the smallest glimpse of Aang. "Hey look!'' sonic pointed. It was Aang up walking limply. "Aang?'' katara whispered "Aang!'' she cried happily running after him. Sonic smirked watching the scene. Aang stopped when he heard the calling of his name, he turned around saw her. Tears of joy came down her cheeks. Aang dropped his staff, katara hugged Aang tightly. "You came?'' he said surprised "Of course, I don't want to celebrate my birthday alone.'' she smiled at him. It was a very touching moment between the two.

"You never told your birthday is coming up?'' Sonic said. "Yeah I forgot, sorry.'' she replied "No need to apologize, why don't we celebrate it in that one big city, what was it called?'' he put his hand on his chin "Ba Sing Se?'' Aang helped him "Yeah that one, you really deserve the best katara.'' he gave a thumbs up. "You really sure about this?'' she asked "Of course it's going to be a night to remember.'' Aang said. Aang opened his glider and took off flying, with sonic flying behind in his super form carrying katara. Although watching them on a hill was Eggman. "Oh yes you shall remember it forever.'' he laughed evilly.


	6. The Comet Cometh

**CHAPTER SIX: THE COMET COMETH**

**Disclaimer: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to anything shown in this story!**

Sonic and the gang took a long trip to Ba Sing Se, but they made it. It was the night of Katara's birthday, the sun had just started to set. The gang were in the upper ring, sonic had to put on a cloak so he wouldn't track too much attention. "I can't believe the earth king allowed us to have your party at his palace.'' Toph said.

"It's the perfect place, the friend of the avatar deserves it.'' sonic added. Sonic noticed a very tall tower, in its mid section was a disc of earth around. At the top of it was a chunk of earth, its sides went curved down and the top was flat. "Impressive tower.'' sonic thought to himself. The gang made their way inside and saw decorations being put up and food being prepared. "Gosh I didn't know it would be this special.'' katara blushed "Come on there are some dresses you need to try on.'' sonic pushed her gently. "Do I really?'' she complained "Hey do it for Aang.'' he winked "Very funny.'' she went into the room and shut the door. Sonic walked back to the others. "Well now what?'' Sokka asked "You guys have to get dressed too.'' sonic tried to hide his laugh "What about you huh?'' Toph protested "I'll be outside watching for any trouble, alright?'' he explained. They agreed and went to separate rooms to get dressed for the party. "This outta be fun.'' Sonic smirked.

Guests and party goers have arrived dressed for the occasion. Aang was given traditional air nomad robes. The others were dressed in earth kingdom clothes. Aang waited for katara, he looked to her room and it opened. Aang's jaw dropped, she was dressed in a sea green kimono, her hair cascaded down her back, a pink flower was in the back of her hair. Aang couldn't find a word to say. "Hey Aang.'' she walked up to him. "Uhhhhh.'' he said "What's wrong?'' she asked "You look beautiful, that's what.'' he blushed slightly, as did she. "Come on lets dance.'' she grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the dance floor where other people were dancing. They both held each others hand and spun slowly. Sitting on wooden beam above them was sonic. "Good job Aang.'' he smiled. Katara laid her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes. Sonic stood up and stretched, he quickly ran across the ceiling beam and ran outside, up onto the roof of the palace and looked up into the star filled sky glad to see everything peaceful. Aang and Katara stopped and looked at each other in the eye. "Follow me I want you to see something.'' Katara said running up some stairs.

Aang caught up with her they both looked at each other when running. "I bet I can beat you there.'' katara smiled "We'll see about that.'' Aang said running faster. "Hey no fair!'' she laughed. Aang took a left and saw a balcony, he walked out on it. The sight was amazing, you could see almost the whole city and up above the moon shined brightly. Sonic was sitting back on the roof when he saw the two standing at the balcony. "Oh boy here we go.'' he stood up watching what would come next. "Listen, what I said I-I'm sorry.'' Aang said disappointed "You don't need to say that, I already know how you feel.'' she turned him towards her. "Really?'' Aang said "Yeah, I think I know how I feel about you too.'' she blushed. "Go on you two.'' Sonic chuckled and continued watching. "Katara, I'd do anything for you.'' "Me too.'' Their faces nearing each other. Sonic's ears perked and saw two incoming missiles heading for the pair. Sonic jumped from where he was standing. "Watch out!!'' he yelled.

Aang and Katara stopped inches away from each and saw the missiles coming at them. Sonic landed in front of them and jumped off the balcony and kicked one missile another direction, but the second hit him on target throwing him back on the balcony with a scorch mark on his stomach. "Guys…Go.'' he said weakly. Eggman arrived in his hover ship. "Time to transform Sonic.'' he held a device and pressed the single button on it. Sonic got on all fours and coughed "Get away from…me hurry!!!'' his arms grew larger and claws sprouted out of his fingers. "Not so fast.'' Eggman said. Metal Sonic grabbed katara, metal knuckles sent a kick straight into Aang's stomach throwing him against the wall. Eggman's hovership flew off with metal sonic next to him. Metal knuckles was about to lift off but WereSonic grabbed him by the leg and smashed him into the ground. WereSonic grabbed the top of his head and started to twist it. Sonic fully ripped his head off and dropped in by his side. Sonic crushed the head with his single foot and leaped off the balcony chasing after Eggman.

Filling the skies were Egg Gunners. They fired missiles all across the city starting to erupt fires in each building that was hit by one. "Throw her in that building.'' Eggman pointed to one. Metal Sonic crashed through the wall and dropped katara inside. Metal Sonic flew back out and fired five missiles causing a fire to start, Eggman and metal sonic flew off to create more chaos. Katara coughed from the smoke that filled the room, embers of fire was in the air. She covered her mouth, the heat and smoke was too strong. From the ceiling it started to be torn to shreds and WereSonic landed in front of her.

He picked her up and ran straight through a wall causing them to fall a short distance, but landed safely. Sonic laid her gently on the ground, she wasn't moving, her eyes remained shut. Sonic rubbed her cheek and one lone tear came down his cheek. Sonic smashed the ground angrily. Eggman came walking behind with his hands behind him. "Looks like the big bad hedgehog is weak inside, you going to cry more because of your miserable friend." Eggman mocked. Sonic snapped he turned around and let out a thunderous roar that made lightning crack in the dark sky clouds. Eggman was taken back by this, so he started walking backwards. "Egg gunners attack!!'' Eggman pointed at Sonic.

A swarm of egg gunners swooped overhead and targeted Sonic. Five dive bombed straight at him. Sonic jumped up and swung his large arms knocking all five out. Sonic aimed his feet on two others below him. His feet landed on two until he crashed them into the ground. Sonic ripped one of its missile arms off. He fired barrages of missiles at them. More dropped like flies. Ten egg gunners fired machine guns on sonic. He held his arms up in defense, as bullets impacted his flesh.

Parts of his blue fur turned red from the blood that trickled down his arms. Ten landed in front of him they held their guns up at him and fired machine gun bullets. Sonic leaped over them and dove down on them. He body slammed three, he grabbed two by the head crushed them into each other. Sonic rolled to the left dodging more bullets. He slashed two more across the chests.

He grabbed one and used it as a bat to destroy the last ones. Sonic ripped the one he had completely in half. He was breathing heavily, he got on one knee. He lost too much blood from the wounds, but he fought it off. "We'll meet again shortly.'' Eggman mumbled. He took off in his hover ship, all the remaining egg gunners followed him. Sonic hung his head, he was on the brink of death. Sonic turned around to katara, he picked her up and looked at the tall tower he saw and quickly ran to it for safety.

Katara laid over Sonic's shoulder as he continued climbing. Her eyes started to open, she let out a yelp and held onto Sonic's fur. Sonic grabbed onto the mid section platform and pulled himself up. Sonic put katara down, she sat down against the stone. Sonic sat next to her. She looked at him and put her hand on his arm. He looked at her and tilted his head, he rubbed the back of his hand on her cheek. In front of them five egg gunners flew past them. Sonic stood up and let out a roar, lightning cracked across the sky, rain started to pour down. Sonic started to climb up the tower. "Don't go!'' katara grabbed his arm. Sonic looked down at her and pointed at her then to where she was standing meaning for her to stay. Sonic climbed to the top of the tower and stood on the piece of earth. Two egg gunners flew past him firing their guns. Sonic jumped and hanged onto the edge of the rock. Sonic pulled himself back up, he grabbed one egg gunner and slammed it against the tower below him. Katara couldn't watch she bended the rain and froze it to make a staircase that went around the tower.

She was almost there, but an egg gunner fired a missile in front of her shattering the icy staircase. Sonic reached down and grabbed her arm and pulled her up to where he was. He moved her behind himself as more egg gunners came in. Sonic jumped up and slashed two in half. Sonic was hit by more bullets, a missile came, sonic grabbed it and tossed it back blowing up one egg gunner. Three more came in and hovered around him. One charged in, sonic made a huge dent in its chest sonic threw its wrangled body at another. The third one opened fire rapidly at sonic. Sonic roared in pain and agony. Katara froze the rain and fired three icicles into its center. Then hovering from behind them was Eggman holding a burlap sack and a wide grin on his face.

Sonic turned around growling. "Is this how it's going to be? Fight and fight you can, but you will not last.'' Eggman spoke "No way! Sonic can fight you!'' Katara shouted holding Sonic's arm. "Oh really, how when I have these?'' Eggman opened the burlap sack. In it were the seven chaos emeralds. Sonic's eyes narrowed. "Face it, with these this world shall be mine!'' Eggman laughed. Sonic took the chance and jumped onto his hover ship and snatched the emeralds from his hands and leaped back to Katara's side. "You ignorant-'' Eggman descended his ship out of their sight. "You got them back!'' katara said with joy. Sonic nodded, she hugged him despite his large size. Eggman hovered back up with a single pistol, he loaded a silver bullet and aimed for Sonic. "Farewell.'' Katara looked to the right and saw Eggman fire the shot. She stood in the way, sonic quickly noticed what happened. He put his arm around Katara's waist and he turned himself to the bullet. Sonic held the bag in front of his chest, the bullet went through the bag and scraped against some of the chaos emeralds, leaving a glow on the bullet, it went straight into his stomach. Eggman grabbed the controls of his hover ship and took off making his retreat.

Sonic fell on his chest with his arms stretched out. Katara kneeled in front of him, his eyes blinking slowly. Katara could only shed a few tears. Sonic rubbed the side of her cheek, she put her hand on his which laid against her cheek. Katara took the flower out of her hair, she opened his palm and put the flower in his hand. Sonic clenched it. Katara took one last look at him then he slid off the tower. Katara remained still and shocked, tears streamed down her cheeks like a river. Sonic fell and fell, then a loud bang when he smashed into the ground at the bottom. The sun started to just peek out, the rain had stopped. Aang flew his glider and landed behind her.

She turned around and hugged him tightly. People surrounded Sonic's body, wanting to see the strange creature. Aang brought Katara back down to the ground. Katara pushed herself through the crowd and she fell to her knees in front of Sonic's body. The bag of emeralds clenched in his left hand, Katara's flower in his right. The bag started to glow. A bright white glow shined then vanished. Sonic reverted back to his normal self. Katara saw the flower still in his hand. She hung her head low and cried. Tears rained down her cheeks and onto the ground. Even Aang, Sokka, and Toph cried a few tears. The people had confused and sad looks on their faces. That whole night katara cried over the loss of her friend. Sonic The Hedgehog has died.

In the morning that sonic died, a shrine was built in the town square of Ba Sing Se. There was a stone table with sonic laid on it, his hands were on his chest and the flower Katara gave him remained in his grasp. People walked by and placed flowers around the table. Two hours passed, the square was empty. Except for katara who stood in front of the table. She dressed back in her water tribe clothing. She started to tear up, but she kept her eyes shut trying to hold them back. She put her hand on top of his, "I'll never forget you.'' with that she walked away back to the house the earth king gave them to stay at. Sokka had a map on the table, it was a map of the world. "Got a plan yet?'' Aang sat from across the table "Yeah we just have to find Azula, I've heard from the earth kingdom there was a giant ship flying over this area.'' he pointed to the west side of the Earth Kingdom. "You think they'll try to destroy the earth kingdom again?'' asked Aang "Maybe, but the comet is gone for good.'' Sokka scanned the map. Katara took a seat at another table and let out a small sigh.

"We'll have the order of the white lotus there with us right?'' said Aang "Yeah Zuko and them are on their way there already.''. Sokka looked over at his sister, a depressed expression was all there was on her face. Sokka walked over to where she was and sat next to her. "I know its hard, but the world needs us now.'' Sokka put his hand on her shoulder. "Sonic wouldn't want you to mope all day and be sad, he'd want you to continue fighting no matter what.'' Katara looked at him, "We need you on this, sonic will be with us always.'' Sokka gave her a smile. Katara shed a few tears and hugged her brother, Katara wiped the tears away and stood up "Let's go.'' she said determined.

The four heroes got on Appa and took off. Appa just flew over the wall, but the gang had a face of shock on their faces. In the distance were ten airships and a large army of fire nation tanks on the ground. Flying above the airships was an even larger ship. It resembled the egg carrier, except a giant cannon was built on top of it. The order of the white lotus remained on the wall along with zuko. Aang landed Appa on the wall and they all got off. "How are we going to win now?'' Aang said "We fight.'' katara spoke up, they all turned toward her. "It may seem like its over, but we got each other and that's all we need, we can take them.'' katara finished. They nodded to her, Aang, Katara, Toph, and Sokka got on appa and flew off into the air. Bumi fired chunks of rock out of the wall of Ba Sing Se. Some landed and crushed the tanks.

Pakku created a tidal wave and fired it toward the tanks washing more away. Aang flew Appa on top of an airship, Sokka and Toph hopped off. Aang lifted off again into the air. Aang jumped of appa and opened his glider. He saw troops standing on the outer catwalks. Aang swung his staff creating a tornado throwing them off their feet and into the air. Aang saw katara flying Appa next to him. Without noticing Aang was hit by a fireball and crash landed back on Appa's saddle. "Aang!'' Katara screamed.

Back on the ground, Jeong Jeong flew across the sky releasing several fireballs at will down at the airships. Bumi raised chunks of earth out of the ground tossing tanks into the air and landing with a loud bang. Iroh stood surrounded by tanks. He fired a large wave out of his fists destroying the tanks around him. Iroh ducked from a fireball that passed over his head, Piandao jumped onto the tank and cut the opening off. He beat down the Firebenders inside and leaped back out leaving the tank to explode behind him. "Iroh we have to pull back!'' Katara landed Appa in front of him. "Your right, fall back!'' he shouted to the others. Sokka and Toph were on Appa as well. "Why are we falling back?'' asked Zuko. Then a green beam of light shined on them. Appa let out a grunt and flew off. Katara was holding Aang with his arm over her shoulder. "Uncle!'' Zuko shouted at him, but they were already too far. The gang levitated up into the air into the giant ship with the cannon on top.

The gang all fell onto a silver metal floor. They got up, Aang slowly stood up still injured from the fireball. "Well, well, the young heroes just won't give up while its too late." walked up to them. Eggman snapped his fingers, flying energy shackles pinned the heroes up against the wall. "Now, what will it take for you to stop?'' Eggman raised an eyebrow "As soon as your stopped.'' Zuko said angrily "Quite bold, but there is no way to win this war.''. Eggman turned his back to them. "Your friend Sonic is dead, now I can't think of any reason you have to hope.'' "We have each other.'' katara protested, Eggman laughed. "Foolish girl, Azula told me all about this Sozin's Comet, quite interesting.'' "Well you mine as well forget about it, sonic destroyed it a while back.'' Sokka said.

"Yes, but there were remains, now look at this screen.'' Eggman pressed a button and a screen lowered. There was a containment tube, inside were chunks from the comet, next to the tube were the seven chaos emeralds with needles poked into them. The needles led inside the tube. "The chaos emeralds are filled with ultimate power, now watch the return of Sozin's Comet!'' Eggman chanted. The seven emeralds glowed, the chunks of rock spun together and a bright flash came. Inside the tube was Sozin's comet floating. Eggman pressed another button, the comet vanished and it teleported outside where it darted across the sky. "No.'' Aang said.

"This world shall be mine! Now get out of my ship.'' he pressed a button. The energy shackles teleported them back onto the ground, far from the wall of Ba Sing Se. In front of them were fifteen fire nation tanks. Aang looked up in the sky, it started to turn red. "We won't make it back to Ba Sing Se, we failed.'' Aang said sadly. The Firebenders in the tanks all aimed for the heroes, with enhanced fire from the comet. Katara came by Aang's side and hugged him. "Katara.'' Aang said "Aang.'' she said back. "I love you.'' he looked into her azure sparkling eyes. She let out a few tears and hugged him again, "I love you too.'' she replied sobbing.

The gang watched in front of them the Firebenders in the tanks charged up their fire. Aang and Katara kept their eyes shut and remained hugging. A huge wall of fire came at them. Aang and Katara tightened their grip, then quick as a flash, a gold light stood in front of them. It stomped the ground once and a towering wall of golden light stood in the fires way. The golden wall pushed the fire back at the tanks throwing them far. The golden wall vanished. There in front of them was Super Sonic. He looked at them over his shoulder and winked. Sonic dashed into the air. His hands glowed he fired a huge volley of golden beams that speared through the air ships. The airships fell one by one in flames. Eggman didn't notice it at all what just happened, he was talking to Azula. "Why aren't you doing anything! You said we'll conquer the world together!'' Azula complained.

"Pathetic of you then, this world shall be mine.'' Eggman said, his back was turned to her. "You'll regret saying that.'' Azula about to attack, but metal sonic fired an electrical dart at her from behind. "Dispose of her.'' Eggman ordered and walked away. Metal Sonic threw Azula into the airlock. She was in a free fall, sonic saw her falling he snapped his fingers and she teleported in front of the gang. "I think we should take her somewhere she won't escape from.'' Zuko said to Sokka, he nodded. Zuko picked Azula up and got on Appa, taking her to prison. Back with Eggman, he was standing on a tower which stood on top of the cannon of his large ship. "Metal sonic, take the emeralds, you know what to do.'' Metal Sonic heard the order and gathered the seven emeralds, he teleported in the sky, a bright blue flash banged.

Sonic landed a few feet away from the gang. He started walking towards them, the gang happily ran towards him too. Just when they were about to meet, Sonic was snatched up by Metal Sonic, but with the seven chaos emeralds he transformed into Metal Madness. Sonic wiggled trying to free himself, sonic glowed and let out a burst of energy, freeing himself.

Sonic flew right at his face and stomped his foot into one of his eyes, shattering it. Metal swung his big hand at sonic making contact. Sonic dive bombed straight into the ground. He put his hand on his head, metal madness came diving. Sonic teleported out of the way just as he crashed into the ground. Sonic fired beams of energy at his head, making metal let out a roar of pain. Metal fired missiles out of his back. Sonic put a bubble around himself. Sonic charged at him full force in the chest making him roar. Metal fired a purple beam out of his mouth hitting Sonic into the earth. Sonic gritted his teeth and charged back at him with his fist raised.

With Eggman he was in a control room of the large cannon which aimed at Ba Sing Se. "Time for this city to be destroyed!'' he laughed evilly. Inside the barrel of the cannon started glowing blue, it kept charging for it to be fired. Sonic just dodged a volley of missiles. He was flying backwards firing energy beams at metal. "I can't do this forever.'' he though to himself. Sonic noticed Sozin's comet up in the air and he smirked. Sonic stopped in mid air and dashed straight up at the comet with metal madness hot on his trail. Sonic grabbed onto the comet, the heat was starting to get intense.

He started to rotate it downwards. The comet headed straight down, at metal madness. Sonic punched his fists into the comet and braced for impact. Metal charged straight at the comet, but then the comet crashed into metal's chest pushing him back down. The comet dented into him, metal roared and roared. "Your finished!!!'' sonic yelled. The comet forced metal into the earth creating a large bright fiery explosion. The gang shielded their eyes from the brightness. It died down, bits and pieces of burnt metal rained across the area. The gang ran to the crash site, there was a large crater. A hand grabbed the edge of the crater, a scarred, dirt covered sonic crawled out. "Sonic!'' Katara screamed running over to him along with the gang. He laid on his back. His eyes were remained shut, "Sonic.'' katara kneeled next to him.

"You want this back?'' he opened his hand, it was her flower she gave him. She gasped and smiled with eyes full of tears. Sonic got up and shook his body. "How?'' said Sokka amazed "Sorry, but we still have that to deal with.'' sonic pointed to the large cannon powering up. "But how?'' asked katara. Sonic put his thumb on his chest and smirked, "I got this.''

"But your too injured!" Aang told him "You might not come back.'' katara said worriedly. Sonic looked up at the cannon, "A necessary sacrifice to save this world.''. Sonic held his hands out, he transformed into Super Sonic.

Sonic held his fists forward as he came closer to the cannon. "The charging is complete! Fire the cannon!'' Eggman ordered. Sonic glowed bright gold, the cannon's energy fired. Sonic speared through it cutting it off and into the barrel. A bright explosion filled the sky, the cannon's barrel snapped off in flames. The ship, explosions sparked all around it. Eggman made his way into a teleporter and was gone. The ship fell slowly to the ground and made a loud bang when each of the large pieces of metal crashed. A trail of smoke fell through the sky, it was sonic back in his normal form. Aang flew Appa under him. He reached up and grabbed sonic to bring him onto the saddle safely. Aang steered Appa back down with the others. Aang picked sonic up and laid him on the ground. "Is he alive?'' asked Sokka. Toph felt a faint heartbeat, "Yup he's alive.'' Toph confirmed. The gang were relieved, and brought sonic back Ba Sing Se.

In the afternoon, the sun was out, peace once again returned to the world. People from the nations met in Ba Sing Se's square. Sokka and Katara were looking through the crowd then they spotted their father. "Dad!'' they both shouted. The two sibling hugged Hakoda. "I'm glad your both alright and safe, I've heard what happened, I'm very proud, and your mother would be too.'' he finished. "Hey! Don't I get a hug?'' a voice called.

Sokka and Katara looked to the right and saw Sonic in robes which were all pure blue, he had his arms crossed and a smile on his face. Katara came and hugged him tenderly. "Good job Sonic.'' Sokka patted his shoulder. Up standing at a staircase was Zuko in Firelord clothing, next to him was Aang. He was wearing his traditional air nomad clothing he had a necklace with the air nomad symbol on it. "The invaders army has been defeated!'' Zuko spoke, the people cheered. "Princess Azula, has been captured and the enemy army is gone, now we shall continue to rebuild our world with the help of the Avatar.'' he finished. "My journey has been a very adventurous one, but the peace to the world wouldn't be with us thanks to one special person, come on up sonic!'' Aang shouted. Katara and Sokka noticed sonic was gone. "Where'd he go?'' Sokka looked. Sonic was standing on top of the wall of Ba Sing Se, smiling. He threw the robes off, transformed into super sonic and flew off.

Despite Sonic's early departure, the gang were having a party at the jasmine dragon. Suki just walked in wearing an earth kingdom kimono. "Did I miss much?'' she asked walking up to Sokka "Uhhh, nope.'' he answered. Sokka was drawing a picture of the group, "Once again Sokka, you can't draw.'' Zuko commented "Just give it up.'' Mai added "Don't underestimate my artistic ability.'' he said proudly.

Aang laughed, he walked out onto the balcony and looked at the sun starting to set. Katara walked out to the balcony, she stopped and looked up in the sky. She put her hand on her necklace, "Sonic, we'll miss you.'' she closed her eyes.

Then slowly falling in her hair was the flower she gave Sonic. She put her hand on it, then looked back in the sky and saw a golden streak of light fly overhead, she smiled. Aang felt someone poke him on the shoulder, he turned around to see katara in a blue kimono with her hair down. She hugged him, he returned the hug. The two looked back at the sunset. The two turned towards each other smiling. Then slowly falling from the air were glitters of gold. Aang and Katara looked up then back at each other. Their faces came closer, their lips met in a passionate kiss. Katara put her arms around his neck, Aang put his around her waist and pulled her closer deepening the kiss. Watching above them was sonic in his super form. His arms crossed and a smile on his face, he wiped one lone tear away then took off flying into the sunset.

**_THE END_**


End file.
